


Branded

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mindfuck, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Marik/Serenity. A dark impulse was born there. Warning: Implied sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branded

She wanted to forget.

To forget it all.

That night…

Where reality was mixed with the nightmarish chaos.

A dark impulse was born there….

It felt so unreal.

Yet it was.

He was there.

That demon.

….That bastard….

He had found her.

When the others wanted to keep her safe.

The drifting, cloying darkness.

Such loneliness clung to her.

Frayed at the edges.

Sporadic.

Moments of touch.

He was right behind her.

Arms around her lithe waist.

Mouth hovering near the shell of her ear.

….Sporadic moments of the touch pulsed on her skin….

His words, laced in lust and anger.

His tongue leaving a wet trail on her neck.

His hands moving past her legs and chest, one hand cupping one of her breasts..

"I have missed you, my dear…"

He truly was Darkness…

"You…."

She struggled to say, to speak..

"Oh yes, little one. Me.."

Confusion.

Sweat.

Skin.

Fear.

Heart threatening to shatter.

"Such fear in your eyes, the way you tremble in my hands, how your skin tastes.."

When he kissed her she tasted sweet, cidery.

Like apples picked from the ground.

…..Unwanted caresses of her enemy…

He kissed her neck and sucked,…

…until she moaned with pleasure….

"At my feet, you'll bow to me, my dear…"


End file.
